Unstable Elements
by Michonyx
Summary: Marcus and Felix have left the Volturi and seek asylum with the Cullens. Once there, they meet and fall in love with four young men who help them find a new place in the world. But a new enemy could destroy everything. Marcus/OMC/OMC and Felix/OMC/OMC
1. Prologue: Impatient

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. I said that I'd wait a month to start this one, but the story just would not shut up. This is a direct sequel to Elements, focusing on a pair of threesomes involving David and Tyson's younger brothers Kaleb and Kolbi, the twin wolves Daniel and Devin Redwind, and Marcus and Felix of the Volturi. This is going to be a strange one, but then, so was Elements. So here goes.

**Author's Note 2: **If man-on-man isn't your thing, please don't read any further. You have been warned. ;)

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except my OC's.

Unstable Elements

Prologue: Impatient

Felix looked out across the forest, his ears tuned to the sounds of the night. He wasn't used to sneaking around like this; he was more of a take-action kind of vampire. But considering what had almost went down the last time he and his companion had been here, he could understand the need for caution. If the Cullens found them before they were ready to show themselves, there would be a huge mess.

So he and his companion kept a safe distance from Forks, being careful to feed only on animals. It was a disgusting diet, but Felix had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. The mountain lion he'd bagged the night before had actually tasted pretty good. Not something he'd want to eat every day, but it was certainly filling.

He turned to look at his companion. "Not to sound impatient," he said, "but when are we going to make a move? We've been here for weeks now. I'm bored."

"Calm yourself, Felix," Marcus said. His inflectionless voice sounded a little more animated than usual. "We only have to wait a little longer. We are about to meet our destiny here and we must be ready for it." He turned his yellowish-orange eyes up to the sky and went quiet.

Felix regarded him for a moment and then did the same. He didn't know what to make of Marcus's so-called premonition. The ancient's gift was the ability to read people's emotional bonds, not seeing the future. Future sight was the province of that slightly annoying pixie-like female that had thrown a monkey wrench into the works in Volterra. If Aro hadn't wanted her power so badly, they wouldn't have been handed their first defeat in thirty-five centuries.

Alice Cullen and Bella Swan had had the bad luck to draw Aro's attention. A vampire with future sight had been too great a prize for Aro to ignore, while Bella's gift had been operating at full strength when she was still human. That had shocked the shit out of the guard, but Jane had taken it the hardest; the sadistic little bitch took great pride in her ability to inflict imaginary pain on people, and to meet someone she couldn't hurt was an inconceivable anomaly that had to be eliminated. Added to that was this fascinating tidbit: After she'd been turned, Bella had been able to shield not just herself, but her family, their witnesses, AND their canine allies from Jane and all the other Volturi guardsmen whose gifts attacked the mind. That had been more than the little blonde had been able to tolerate and she'd nearly blown Aro's plans to hell by trying to go for Bella's throat. It had been kind of funny.

Alec's power hadn't fared much better. The only thing that he'd accomplished was to illustrate just how big Bella's shield was. And to think that she'd seemed so weak when she came to Edward's rescue in Volterra!

It was another four hours before Felix's impatience got the better of him again and he looked to Marcus, about to ask a question. The elder surprised him by answering before the question was even asked. "It will be soon," Marcus said. "You must have patience."

"I know, I know," Felix said. "But it's not easy. You know it's just a matter of time before Aro realizes that we're not coming back. Once he figures it out, he'll send the others after us." He wasn't looking forward to that moment; while he hadn't been especially close to any of his fellow guardsmen, he liked to think that he'd made some friends among them. But those ties would mean nothing when Aro discovered what he and Marcus had done.

_If he doesn't already know. And knowing him, he does._ That wasn't a very comforting thought. In all likelihood, Aro had arranged for Chelsea to weaken Marcus and Felix's loyalty to the Volturi. But that didn't make any sense; Aro wasn't the type to release anyone from their servitude unless he was sure that he could get them back under his thumb later.

Felix wasn't exactly given over to thinking too much; it was an unprecedented leap of logic for him. Whatever had happened to sever his and Marcus's ties to the rest of the coven wasn't the conniving ancient's style. When Aro and Caius became aware of the situation, they'd lead an expedition to either bring them back or destroy them.

Felix frowned; neither possibility was very appealing. They were free now after God only knew how many centuries of indentured servitude and he, for one, was not going back to it. He'd rather die first.

"I'm aware of the consequences, youngling," Marcus said. He reached out and laid a hand on Felix's shoulder. "At this point, we don't really have anything to lose. In the meantime, we must continue our preparations and hope that the Cullens are in a forgiving frame of mind."

Felix's only response to that was a barely audible "Hmmmm." There was a small possibility that the Olympic coven would simply destroy them, but that wasn't their style. They were strong in ways that Aro had never anticipated. The wolves and Bella's shield had tipped the scales in their favor the year before; they were capable of putting up a good fight, assuming it got that far.

But Marcus was right: They had to be patient. Whatever had drawn them back here was going to happen soon and Felix wanted to be ready when the time came.

**Author's Note: **So ends the prologue. It's a little twisted in spots; I'm not exactly sure where some of the threads are going. But that's part of the fun: finding out where those threads lead and who gets tangled up in them. Please read and review. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Hunger And Heavy Thoughts

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I've been able to update any of my stories. My computer fried itself a couple of months ago and I was offline for two weeks. Thankfully I got a new one just as my stories started speaking to me again and I plan to make up for lost time. This story is going to have some LONG chapters in it; there's a lot going on and I'm going to make the most of it. :D

**Author's Note #2: **This chapter will introduce Kaleb and Kolbi Bonheur, David and Tyson's younger twin brothers first mentioned in Elements. They're on a quest of sorts and they have no clue that they've almost reached the end of it. Quick word of warning: there may be some mild twincest in this one. So if you're easily offended, you might not want to read any further. Here we go. :)

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except my OC's.

Unstable Elements

Chapter 1: Hunger And Heavy Thoughts

The wind whipped Kolbi's waist-length ponytail, the mahogany cascade of hair practically glowing in the early-afternoon light. He brushed a few stray strands back behind his ear as he squatted near the edge of the cliff. The ground felt a little cold under the soles of his bare feet, but that was to be expected. It _was _autumn, after all.

After a few moments of admiring the view, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kaleb replied. He moved up next to his twin and assumed a similar posture; a few pencil-thin braids slipped over his shoulder and flowed down his torso to coil on the ground. Kolbi wondered where his brother found the strength. Kaleb was hardly the patient type and styling his hair into several dozen braids would almost certainly have driven him mad if he didn't like the look so much.

Kolbi studied his brother for a few seconds. Kaleb looked a little peaked: pale skin, slightly bloodshot eyes, cheekbones a little sharper than usual. And he looked as if he'd lost a couple of pounds over the last week. He pressed the back of his hand to Kaleb's forehead; sure enough, he was running a slight fever. Ordinarily, it wouldn't have been cause for concern. But, considering that their everyday body temperature was a hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit, any detectable increase was something to worry about.

"You feeling all right, K?" he asked.

Kaleb nodded once, a short jerky motion. "I'm fine, Bee. It's nothing to worry about." The strained tone in his voice held a slight tremble and Kolbi knew that his brother wasn't being honest. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves; there were no secrets they could keep, nothing they could hide from each other. So Kaleb should've known better than to try and deceive him.

And Kolbi recognized the signs. "You're feeling it again, aren't you? The hunger?" he asked. It was phrased as a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

Kaleb ducked his head, several of his braids falling to obscure his face. He stared out at the ocean for a few seconds, then nodded. He looked down at the ground in front of his bare feet, hugging his knees and biting his lip. A couple of tears escaped and hit the ground, making tiny divots in the dirt. Kaleb tightened his arms around his knees, trying to stem the flow.

Kolbi knew this frame of mind all too well: a combination of pride and shame. Kaleb was ashamed that he was feeling it again so soon after the last time. It was a fact of their lives that they had to satisfy certain urges in order to curb the hunger. Kolbi felt it just as strongly as Kaleb did; it just so happened that he was better able to control the urges than his brother. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but Kaleb would beat himself up every time he failed to keep a tight leash on his hormones.

Kolbi reached out a hand to his brother. "Come here," he said. "You need to feed."

"Not right now," Kaleb said. "I can handle it." He hugged his knees even tighter, to the point where Kolbi could practically hear the joints creak in protest.

"You need it," Kolbi said. "Remember what happened the last time you waited too long?"

Kaleb looked up at him, a haunted expression on his face. They both remembered what had happened in Tulsa. That time, he'd lost control for a moment and wound up nearly killing someone when the hunger grew beyond his ability to contain it. Kolbi had barely been able to stop him and Kaleb had been skittish about feeding ever since. He would feed when he had to, but most of the time, he would delay for as long as he could for fear of hurting someone else. Unfortunately, such delays manifested in the physical symptoms he was currently displaying.

"We don't know if we're going to find any willing guys here," Kolbi said. "You can feed from me. We both know that you won't hurt me. It'll be all right." He reached over, got a grip on Kaleb's wrist, and pulled him into his arms. "It's gonna be all right," he said. He hadn't needed to say it again, but he felt that Kaleb needed to hear it anyway.

Kaleb wrapped his arms and legs around him and held on for dear life, pressing his face into Kolbi's shoulder. He shuddered as he inhaled the scent of his brother's skin; it was warm and musky, with a faint touch of cinnamon and something he couldn't identify. That scent never failed to calm him.

Kolbi held him close, nuzzling the warm skin of his neck and licking along the artery visibly pounding beneath it. Kaleb shivered and moaned; the sound traveled along Kolbi's nerves and down his spine to hit him right in the groin. Turning his head just a bit, he buried his face in Kaleb's hair, soaking up the warmth it had borrowed from the sun. The braids pressed into his skin; they scratched a little, but it didn't hurt. He found Kaleb's ear and ran his tongue along the edge of the shell.

Kaleb gasped at the contact and tightened his grip further. It was starting to hurt, but Kolbi didn't mind; Kaleb tended to be. . .enthusiastic during such moments. It was part of why he loved him so much.

Kaleb was panting now, his grey eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Please...," he whispered. "Sh-shirt...off. Need more...contact..."

Kolbi understood what he was asking. He wasted no time, loosening his grip just enough so that they could pull off their T-shirts and lay them aside. They both moaned when their bodies came together again, enjoying the slap of cold air against their hot skin. He rubbed Kaleb's back and kissed his cheek, savoring the taste of the sweat that had started to bead up.

Kaleb turned his head so that his lips brushed Kolbi's; he pressed down hard, whining like a starving dog as he ran his tongue along his twin's lips, silently begging for admittance. Kolbi opened his mouth and Kaleb sighed in relief as he slid his tongue inside.

They held each other for what seemed like forever, kissing and touching, stroking each other's arms and backs. Kaleb squeezed Kolbi's waist with his thighs, locking his ankles in the small of his brother's back. It was just to maintain his grip; he had no desire for sex right now, even though he could feel the hunger clamoring for it. As much as he enjoyed those times with Kolbi, this wasn't the time to indulge that urge. For now, the kiss, the embrace, and the slow caresses were enough.

He was suddenly and painfully hard. He rubbed his denim-clad arousal on Kolbi's abs; they groaned into each other's mouths at the contact, barely able to keep from stripping down and completing the circuit. The energy flowed between them, feeling as warm as sunlight and smelling of their parents' garden after a rainstorm. The taste was different every time; this time around, it was the flavor of almonds and cayenne. Kaleb fed slowly, taking only what he needed and no more.

After the kiss ended, they looked at each other. Kolbi smiled as he noted the visible improvement in Kaleb's skin; it had a healthier glow than before and his eyes were clear again. He chuckled and gave his brother a peck on the cheek. Kaleb blushed and giggled at the move; he returned it and wrapped his arms around Kolbi's neck.

_Chalk up another successful feeding, _Kolbi thought as he hugged Kaleb back. He wouldn't have done this for anyone else. His bond with Kaleb was deep, deeper even than the genetic link they shared. He loved Kaleb more than almost anyone else in the world and he'd do anything for him. Hell, he would've let Kaleb drain every last scrap of energy from his body if that was what it took to keep him alive.

When they finally drifted back to the real world, Kaleb pulled back, keeping his eyes on Kolbi's. "Thank you, _cher_," he said. He blushed as he felt a familiar tickle down below and he ducked his head to keep Kolbi from seeing the flash of desire in his eyes.

Kolbi knew what Kaleb was doing; he was trying to be subtle in controlling his hormones. He wanted sex but didn't want to seem too eager for it, especially so soon after feeding. Kolbi could understand that. If it helped Kaleb's peace of mind to think that he was keeping his desire hidden, so be it. Kolbi wouldn't strip that bit of comfort from him. That was neither here nor there; he'd just had a good idea.

"What do you say we head down to the beach and wash off some of the road grime?" he asked. He smiled and brushed Kaleb's nose with his own.

The grin on Kaleb's face spoke volumes. They stood, retrieved their shirts and backpacks, and headed down the sloping trail toward the ocean.

/ \

An hour later, they were lying on an oversized beach towel, snuggled up close to keep warm as a breeze blew over their nude bodies. They'd just finished their impromptu bath and were now enjoying some late-afternoon sunbathing. Kolbi was dozing as the sun shone down, recharging after the feeding. Kaleb had tried to do the same, but he was too wired; he got that way a lot right after a feeding, especially if Kolbi was the one he'd fed on. His mind was going in several directions at once; it barely touched on one random topic before veering off on some other tangent.

At the moment, he was tracing Kolbi's eye-of-Horus tattoo with one fingertip. It was on his chest right over his heart, with the eye pointing to his left. Kaleb had one in the same place, facing in the opposite direction. They'd gotten them a couple of days after they left home, trading a night of their company for the work. By the time they'd finished, the artist was a _very _happy man.

Kaleb pondered just how strange things could be sometimes. He and Kolbi looked identical, but their personalities were near-total opposites. If not for that and the different hairstyles, even the people who knew them best would have been hard-pressed to tell them apart. It was only through long experience that their parents and siblings had learned to see past the surface to the souls beneath. Once past the outer layers, it was easy to discern the things that made them so different.

Kaleb tended to be loud and hyper, his body vibrating a bit whenever he had to sit still too long. He was the quintessential wild child; his impatience had gotten him into trouble more times than anyone could count. He'd channeled his excess energy into various sports, winning trophies for baseball, basketball, wrestling, and swimming among others. And although he excelled academically, he had little patience for studying, preferring to do anything more active. He had nothing against his teachers; he just liked to be up and moving instead of sitting still for an hour at a time.

Kolbi was calmer and more studious, able to channel his impulsiveness into whatever project he was working on. He was just as physically capable as his twin and he did enjoy playing sports, but his talents lay more in the academic fields. His projects had won plenty of science competitions and while intriguing, some of them tended to be on the risky side. One time, he'd nearly blown up the garage while trying to build his own laser. After that, he did his best to weigh the risks and possible rewards of whatever project he started.

The current project was a joint endeavor: trying to track down their older brothers. David and Tyson had gone missing a year ago, yet their parents seemed unconcerned about it. If anything, Momma, Daddy, Uncle Ray, and Aunt Rena had gone on about their lives as if nothing had changed. Daddy and Aunt Rena were cops; they should've started the search when they got the first tingle that something was wrong. And yet, they hadn't.

When Kaleb asked why they weren't turning over every rock trying to find their firstborn sons, they said that Dav and Ty had decided to go on an impromptu road trip; the pair had just gotten in Tyson's car and driven off. This answer had set off all kinds of alarm bells in his head. The twins knew their big brothers' minds inside and out. Such a spontaneous action was so far outside Tyson's normal behavior as to be unthinkable; he was a lot like Kolbi in that he weighed all possibilities before taking action. And as impulsive as David could be, he would've at least called or left a note, sent an e-mail... _something._ Neither of them would've just taken off.

So why would their parents lie about such a thing? They knew damn well that Kaleb was a walking polygraph machine; he would've seen through any lie, no matter how carefully constructed. The weird thing was, it hadn't really felt like a lie. There'd been enough truth to what they were told that it was somewhat plausible, but it still didn't explain _why _their parents had felt the need to lie in the first place. They were such sticklers for honesty; it was entirely possible that they felt it was the only way to protect the rest of their children, the ends justifying the means and all that.

He was just starting to doze off when Kolbi spoke up. "What you thinking about, K?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Bee," Kaleb answered. "Just taking a walk down memory lane. Wondering why our parents didn't kick up more of a fuss about our big brothers' disappearance." His hand trailed down Kolbi's torso, coming to rest on his stomach just above his navel. Kolbi purred softly for a moment and hugged Kaleb a little tighter.

"We've been over it a hundred times, K, and we've never been able to come up with a theory that fits what we know." Kolbi pulled Kaleb up on top of him and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Kaleb shivered as their groins rubbed together and he stiffened just a bit. He was barely able to look Kolbi in the face, but he managed.

"Our parents had their reasons for not telling us the whole truth," Kolbi said. "They didn't want us to worry. And going by that note we found in Momma's glove compartment, Ty and Dav had a damn good reason for leaving."

Kaleb frowned. "All it said was that it would be dangerous for us if they stayed," he said. "It didn't say why. You know that Tyson would've given a reason; he always does." The frown deepened as he considered a different question. "And why didn't our parents try to stop us? They had to know we were going to try something."

"Because they knew that we were going no matter what," Kolbi said. "Think about it. Daddy and Aunt Rena are cops; Momma and Uncle Ray know how to disable almost every make and model of car. On top of that, Momma has a way of _knowing _things about something just by touching it. With all that going for them, do you really think we would've made it to the end of the block if they didn't want us going anywhere?"

Kaleb had to admit that that was a good point. With their combined skills, their parents could've stopped them very easily, which only made the lack of interference more disturbing to his way of thinking. "Maybe," he said. "But it still doesn't make any sense." He rolled onto his back and watched the clouds float into the deepening sunset.

Kolbi pushed up onto one arm and studied Kaleb's face for a moment. The expression was one of confusion and deep thought. There were a few small wrinkles between his eyebrows; Kolbi reached out one hand and tried to smooth the creases away with his thumb. Kaleb swatted at his hand, but Kolbi moved it out of range before there was any contact.

It was time for some mildly aggressive intervention. Kolbi rolled on top of Kaleb, spreading his twin's legs with his hips; they both shivered as their groins rubbed together. Kaleb wrapped his legs around Kolbi's waist and grabbed onto his shoulders, digging his nails into the darkly tanned skin.

Kolbi winced at the slight pain, taking a moment to suppress the hiss of discomfort. He looked into Kaleb's eyes and said, "That's enough serious talk for one day. How about we do something a little more. . ._entertaining_?" He gave Kaleb a little wink and a devilish smile.

Kaleb arched one eyebrow. "You sure you're not feeling the hunger a little more now?" he asked with a mirror of his brother's smile.

"Very sure," Kolbi said. He lowered his head til his lips were barely brushing Kaleb's and he whispered, "You need to shut off your brain for a little while. This just happens to be the fastest way to achieve that goal." He snaked his tongue out and slowly ran it across Kaleb's lips. They both moaned at the contact, their cocks starting to stiffen.

"Well, I can only thank you and my lucky stars that I'm not hungry right now," Kaleb said. He sighed and looked up at Kolbi. "You're right. I do need to relax for a little while. What do you suggest?" One corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile, indicating that he knew exactly what his brother was planning.

"How about I just show you what I'm suggesting?" Kolbi replied. He let gravity take over and his lips mashed against Kaleb's, drawing a loud moan from both of them. The kiss was warm and getting progressively hotter. But it wasn't destined to grow any deeper because they were interrupted at the worst possible moment.

"Hey, you two!" a loud male voice shouted. "Don't you know this isn't a nude beach? Where do you think you are, Brazil?"

Kolbi broke the kiss and shook his head. "So much for my bright idea," he said.

"Yeah," Kaleb said. "Some people have the _worst _timing."

They untangled themselves and stood up to face the new arrival, not caring that they were half-hard, and prepared to face the music.

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's not my best ending, and hopefully not my worst either. Anyway, that's the intro for Kaleb and Kolbi. In the next chapter, they'll meet the packs and discuss their reasons for being in the Forks area. Please read and review. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to get this one off the runway. I'm grateful for your patience and continued support. Anyway. . . This chapter will focus on Devin and Daniel meeting Kaleb and Kolbi. Enjoy, and as always, please read and review. Thank you!

**Author's Note #2: **There will be some slight twincest between Devin and Daniel in this chapter. If such activity is not your cup of tea, please do not read any further.

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except my OC's.

Unstable Elements

Chapter 2: New Friends

Devin was wandering down the beach with no particular destination in mind. The strategy-session portion of the afternoon had just ended and he'd started off, not really paying attention to whether or not Daniel was following him. There was so much on his mind and it was starting to give him a migraine. The cold air did nothing to ease the pain; if anything, it only made it worse.

The whole business with Embry and Seth's expanded imprint had brought a shitstorm of problems. First on the list was the imprint itself; while it was rare for two males to imprint on each other, it did happen. On the other hand, the expansion was a true first. When the elders had been informed of the situation, they'd scoured every legend down to the bare bedrock, trying to find _anything _that could explain it. Five months later, they hadn't found a thing.

Then yesterday morning, two vampires had shown up looking to destroy David and Tyson. The two red-eyes had been expecting an easy kill, but they had severely underestimated their opponents. In their impatience to complete their mission, they had missed two crucial bits of information: David and Tyson were much stronger than they'd anticipated and they'd missed the wolves entirely. Their ignorance on both counts had cost them dearly. Seth had bitten Mariah's arm off and David's little robo-scorpions had reduced Danny to a pile of dust in three minutes flat. All in all, it had been a short but impressive battle. Devin only wished he could've been there to see it.

And finally, the cherry on the disaster sundae: David and Tyson's maker was most likely heading for Forks to exact revenge on them for the death of his mate. The only thing the Cullens knew for sure was that it was going to happen sometime in the next few weeks. Alice wasn't able to pin it down to a specific day, so the packs and the Cullens would have to plan their defenses accordingly.

The way Jacob had explained the vampire pixie's gift, her visions were dependent on the outcome of people's decisions. If someone changed their plans at the last minute, the vision could change or even go completely blank. So this Rex bastard could surprise them even if they had enough warning. Devin still wasn't sure if he trusted the yellow-eyed vampires and their weird powers, but he was willing to defer to his Alpha's judgment in such matters. At least for the time being.

He growled and combed his fingers through his hair. All this thinking was overheating his brain and pissing him off. He kicked at a pebble with his bare foot and sent it flying a good thirty feet. It flew fast enough that it made a sharp cracking sound as it bounced off the cliff face and landed in the sand. The action did nothing to ease his frustration, so he kept on walking.

"You okay, bro?" Daniel asked. He'd caught up to Devin a couple of minutes ago, staying quiet and letting his brother brood. He could always tell when Devin needed silence; he also knew when to speak up. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"I know," Devin said. "Just needed to think."

"Need me to vamoose for a while?"

Devin considered it for a second, then shook his head. "No. It's nothing that I need privacy for." He stopped and turned to look at the ocean. "I was just thinking about all the shit that's happened since July."

"Ah." Daniel nodded to himself and hugged Devin from behind, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. He tilted his head to look in Dev's ear.

Devin pulled his head away from Daniel's scrutiny. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Daniel pulled back and smiled. "Just checking on the hamster that lives in your head," he said. "Sucker looks like it's passed out from running so much. You need to let it rest for a bit." He took another peek. "And the exercise wheel looks like it needs to be replaced."

Devin twisted his head around to scowl at his twin. After a second, his expression softened and he turned his head back around, resting it on Daniel's shoulder. He could never stay mad at his brother for long. He studied the cloudy sky as he tried to get his thoughts in the right order. Heavy thinking was never easy for him; it wasn't his strong suit, but he could do it when he had to.

For his part, Daniel stayed quiet and kept himself busy by rubbing Devin's stomach. Devin closed his eyes and gave himself over to the calming influence of his brother's hands. He didn't understand how Daniel was able to do it; it was as if he had some weird magic in his fingers.

After a few moments, he felt Daniel nuzzling his neck, sending a pleasant tingle through his body. He smiled and reached back, resting his hands on Daniel's thighs. He dug his nails into the tan skin just below the ragged edges of Daniel's cutoffs, earning himself a groan and a gentle nip on his jaw. He grinned and tilted his head a little to the left, exposing his neck to Daniel. "Please, Dani?" he asked.

Daniel smiled and granted the unspoken request. He licked along Devin's neck, starting just below the ear and stopping halfway down. He picked a spot and kissed it, then bit down hard enough to draw blood. Devin groaned and arched his back; the pain was sharp, but it felt so _good_. His only regret was that the mark would be gone the moment Daniel let go of him.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Daniel finally took his teeth out of Devin's skin. He lapped at the crescent-shaped marks and watched as they sealed themselves; then he nuzzled the spot and whispered, "If you want me to do anything else, we're gonna have to go to our special spot. This one is way too public."

Devin felt a stirring down below and he grinned. "Agreed. Race you," he said. He twisted free of Daniel's arms, gave him a gentle shove, and took off down the beach. He ignored his brother's squawk of mock outrage, laughing as he ran. He had a good head start on Daniel; he stopped next to the boulder that marked the boundary of their spot and was about to strip down when he noticed that the area was already occupied.

There were two naked boys making out on the beach.

Now Devin knew that he and Daniel weren't the only ones who knew about this place or used it for this specific purpose. But the odds of running into anyone here were so remote as to border on the improbable. Still, he didn't think it would be a good idea to get caught spying. So he ducked behind the boulder before they could spot him.

He risked a peek around the side and blushed when one of them let loose a soft moan. He licked his lips as he raked his eyes along their bodies. They were sleek and long-limbed, with well-defined muscles sliding beneath taut tan skin. Their waist-length hair was a rich shade of brown; one boy wore his in a ponytail while the other wore his in dozens of narrow braids. They were just so beautiful; he couldn't stop staring.

Devin became so engrossed in his voyeurism that he didn't even notice when Daniel came up to stand beside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder.

"What you staring at?" Daniel asked. He turned his gaze toward where Devin was looking and his own eyes widened. "Wow. That's something you don't see every day."

"Unless you're us," Devin said. "Remember how we found David and Tyson back in July?"

Daniel looked around a bit and nodded. "Yep," he said. "In fact, I think we just passed the spot where they were screwing like bloodsucking rabbits." He angled his head to try and get a better view of the strangers' bodies. "They're kinda ripped, don't you think? Though it's kinda hard to tell from this angle."

Devin's response was a muffled "Hmmph." Stepping out from behind the boulder, he raised his voice and called out, "Hey, you two! Don't you know this isn't a nude beach? Where do you think you are, Brazil?"

The boys froze for a couple of seconds and then stood up, facing him and Daniel. Devin couldn't help noticing their half-aroused state and it took some effort for him to pull his eyes up to their faces. He was a little surprised to see that they were identical twins. He was about to rip into them when he got a good look at the boy with the braids. He was overwhelmed by a wave of warmth and certainty, along with a powerful magnetic pull that usually accompanied –

_Oh God, no, _he thought. PLEASE _don't let it be what I think it is. _He turned to Daniel to tell him what he thought had just happened, only to find him staring at the ponytailed boy. That was all he needed to see for him to know that it had happened to both of them. He waved a hand in front of his brother's face. Daniel blinked a couple of times and turned toward him.

"Did you just. . .?" Devin couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but they both knew how it would've ended.

"Uh-huh," Daniel said. "On the one with the ponytail. You?"

"Yeah," Devin replied. "The one with the braids. How long do you think it takes him to do all that?"

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure his brother helps him with it," Daniel said. "Why don't we go down and introduce ourselves?" He turned his gaze back to the boys, who were studying him and Devin just as intently. Devin could tell that Daniel was restraining himself, fighting the urge to just run down and sweep that one boy off his feet. _Rrrrrr. . . Imprinting is such a _bitch, he thought.

They made their way down to the beach, careful to keep from seeming too eager. Devin didn't know how he managed to hold himself back; he could feel the pull of his imprint tugging at his soul like the irresistible gravity of a black hole. He caught a whiff of the boys' scent; it was musky with a tinge of restrained lust under a thin layer of saltwater. They must have gone for a swim before their make-out session. How they weren't shaking themselves apart from shivering, he couldn't guess.

Devin and Daniel stopped three feet from the other boys. Devin couldn't think of a single thing to say; he was caught up in studying the braided boy's eyes. They were an unusual shade of grey, the kind that typically foretold a thunderstorm.

A couple of minutes passed and then the braided boy said, "So. . .you two gonna tell us your names or are you just gonna gape at us all night?" Devin almost swooned right then; the boy's voice was a low tenor with a noticeable Cajun accent. It was beautiful and vaguely familiar. Where had he heard that accent before?

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," Daniel said. "It's not often that we meet such a striking pair of guys. I'm sure he'd say the same, if he ever regains the power of speech." He grinned and then said, "I'm Daniel Redwind and this is my brother Devin. Who are you?"

"I'm Kolbi Bonheur and this is my brother Kaleb," the ponytailed boy said. "We didn't know there was anyone else around. The beach looked deserted, so we figured why not."

"We understand," Devin said. "Dani and I go skinnydipping here every chance we get. Hardly anybody visits this part of the beach." He didn't bother to stop himself from looking Kaleb up and down. He noticed the tattoo on Kaleb's chest, reached out one hand, and traced it with a fingertip for a few seconds. Kaleb's skin was warm, nearly as warm as Devin's. _Something to ask about later, _the wolf thought.

The grey-eyed boy smiled. "My, aren't you forward?" he asked. He looked at Kolbi and said, "I admire that in a man." He turned back to Devin and cocked one hip, making his equipment bounce a little. Devin gulped at the sight, the sound almost audible. Kaleb followed up with a small pelvic thrust and Devin nearly swallowed his tongue.

Daniel shook his head, unable to stifle a grin. Kaleb was really testing the outer limits of Dev's self-control; if he didn't stop his teasing, he was going to find himself pinned under a hundred and seventy-eight pounds of extremely horny werewolf.

He rested a hand on Devin's shoulder, silently cautioning his brother to restrain himself. He turned to face Kolbi and said, "Our friends are having a bonfire further up the beach. Plenty of food, drinks, and music. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"We'd love to," Kolbi said. "Sounds like a good party. Just give us a minute to get dressed." He grabbed Kaleb by the arm and dragged him over to a pair of backpacks.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Devin turned to Daniel and asked, "You invited them to the bonfire? Are you nuts? You _know _that Sam and Jake called a strategy session for tonight. We can't just bring guests!"

"I know," Daniel said. "But once we tell Jake why we brought them, he'll be more lenient. He understands how imprinting works. He won't be mad. Besides, we already got the strategy part out of the way, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I swear, my brain is made of Swiss cheese," Devin said. "How'd I forget that?" He noticed Kaleb bending over to get something out of his backpack and took a moment to admire the view.

Daniel couldn't have stopped the grin if he'd tried. "Maybe because you stopped thinking with your brain for a minute?" He snapped his fingers in front of Devin's face to get his attention. "Would you stop staring at him? He's gonna think you're a perv."

"Like you can keep your eyes off of Kolbi for more than two seconds," Devin said. "Besides, he didn't mind when I touched his tat." He watched Kaleb getting dressed in cutoffs and a sleeveless button-up shirt and nearly groaned as that beautiful ass was covered up.

"Believe me, I know how difficult it is," Daniel said. "We have to ease into it. We can't just spring it on them; they wouldn't believe it. We've got to be patient."

_Easy for you to say, _Devin thought. He was feeling some powerful urges, most of which involved pinning Kaleb down and fucking the living daylights out of him. But he knew Daniel was right. One wrong move and Kaleb and Kolbi might hightail it out of town. To lose their imprints to a moment of impulsive stupidity. . . He shuddered and hugged himself, trying to keep the thought from crushing him.

Daniel laid a hand on his shoulder and started rubbing it. "It's gonna be fine," he said. "We'll be patient and tell them when the time's right." He looked toward Kolbi, who was sliding his feet into a pair of worn Nikes with Velcro fasteners. The shoes looked as if they'd seen a lot of miles; Kaleb's sandals were in a similar state.

The Bonheurs finished dressing, hoisted their backpacks, and rejoined the Redwinds. Kolbi looked at Daniel and said, "Okay, we're ready. Lead the way."

"All right," Daniel said. "Right this way." He took Kolbi's hand and they headed off.

Kaleb turned to Devin and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked, his lips curled up in a small smile.

Devin returned the smile and laced his fingers with Kaleb's. "Yeah," he said. "We're really gonna have some fun tonight."

"I certainly hope so," Kaleb replied. He gave Devin a little smirk and a wink.

Devin's heart skipped a beat at the obvious subtext. He turned and started down the beach, tamping down the near-irresistible urge to take Kaleb right here and now. He had a feeling that the braided boy wouldn't stop him; in fact, Kaleb might actively encourage it. But this was neither the time nor the place for Devin to indulge his hormones. It was going to be a monumental test of his self-control.

_God, Dani and I are in _so _much trouble, _he thought.

He had no idea how right he was. On the other side of the treaty line, the trouble was only just getting started.

**Author's Note: **Another rush job. I hope it came out all right; it felt a little rushed in places. In any event, here it is. Enjoy and as always, please read and review. Thank you! :D


End file.
